Simplify the following expression: ${-7-(x-10)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -7 {-1(}\gray{x-10}{)} $ $ -7 {-x+10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -x {-7 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -x + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-x+3$